User blog:Patchworks Inc/Spouting about Epic Winter before it comes out
Cuz I want to. PLEASE NOTE: These are just my opinions, so please do let them offend you in any way. Thanks again :) //THE TRAILER\\ Watch it I liked this trailer so mmmmmmuuuuuccccchhhhh. It was awesome. I love that snowman Daring built, and how he continues to be vain been when he gets turned into the beast lmao. And the sneak peaks we're getting YAY! But the trailer gives me this feeling like I've already just watched the whole movie, Idek why. But they give Apple depth, Duchess, Lizzie, Raven, (the list goes on...), but I'm still not seeing depth in Dexter (unless it happens in the books, which I don't really read.) I'll just have to the wait. //THE DOLLS\\ FAYBELLE DOESN'T GET A FREAKING DOLL WTF????!!!!?! What the crap?! She looks so gorgeous though.... But Apple and Briar get dolls of course. Cuz they certainly NEED more dolls. Right. And Apple has the creepiest smile, and all the dolls have molded limbs. Gross. But DARING, oh Daring. He... he could've been better. Sheesh. His hair. His shoes. His PANTS. THEY'RE PLASTIC PANTS. At first I really didn't like Blondie's doll. Like REALLY didn't like the doll. I think it was the hood Idk. But I warmed to it and now I find it adorable. I tend to change my mind a lot. I'm weird. But that hood looks freaking adorable in animation, just not so much on a doll. and I love that hood. It's so cute. Who am I forgetting to talk about???? oh, yes Briar! I love that dollllllllllll! but.... there are no sparkles in her hair. see that image on the right side???? there are SPARKLES. but when u look at the doll..... there are no sparkles in the hair. none. but I still love the design. It's absolutely beautiful. *blows kiss* Did I mention that I ADORE Ashlynn's hairstyle in the animation??????? Oh who am i kidding???? I dont even buy the dolls, why am i talkibg about them so much. I honestly don't care if Briar has sparkles in her hair or not. I JUST REALLY LIKE SPARKLES. All in all, I really like this doll line, even though I want very impressed at first. I think it looks absolutely divine, and specially in animation. :D //CRYSTAL WINTER\\ Imma start with deh gun. She has a GUN. This show is called Ever After HIGH. It's a school! WHEN ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A GUN AT SCHOOL. well, I guess they are trying to stop the winter and whatever. pffffftt. And then they give it to ur children. U do what u do, Mattel. u go. But her family. It's.... looks so normal and happy. like, everyone in this show has family problems. Apple, Raven, Dexter, Darling, Lizzie, etc... and it's either they have family problems, or there is something bad about their parent that people don't like. for example, Kitty (Spring Unsprung anybody???), Faybelle, Ginger, etc.... Or maybe they don't have FAMILY problems, they just have problems. Cedar, Duchess, Bunny and Alistair (Trapped in Wonderland 0_0), Poppy and Holly, you get thi idea. but ya watch the trailer and I'm now seeing any of these problems with Crystal (I wanna call her winter Idek). Her family looks happy, her friends seem to like her, she seems nice,... maybe you have I just have watch the special first. I'm not saying that everything on her life is perfect, but u get what I mean right? Then they're like, "She doesn't have family problems, so let's make her dad the bad guy." Hmph. I'm just glad it want the evil queen. I just feel like she is overused. like a LOT. But I swear if the evil queen put those frostbite freaks up to it, I'm gonna be ANGRY. I don't know if I love or her hate her design and go or pallet. on one hand, I love how she is that daughter if the snow wherein and they made her l ok nothing like Elsa. But on the other hand.... Idk it's just something about the whole thing that's offsetting. eh. she kinda reminds me of Farrah. Idk. and she looks nothing like her parents kinda weird. I feel like the whole entire special revolves her in every way. It's her parents, her clothes, and her name. Her parents are put off as the bad guys, she sheared crystals and winters clothes, so everybody else wears it too, and her name is Crystal (the outfits) Winter (the freaking NAME of the special). I feel like they made her last name Winter JUST so it would match the special. //SOME FINAL WORDS\\ Happy August everybody! Category:Blog posts